Norway In Wonderland
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Noruega persigue a Dinamarca, cayendo por un pozo... de pronto se percató de que llego a un extraño país... sentimientos surgen finalmente... Mal Summary pasen y lean... (Dinamarca x Noruega) a demás de otras parejas que aparecerán... jeje.


**Agradecimientos:** De nuevo gracias a mi nee-chan, editora de faltas.

**Advertencias:** Salió algo Ooc… Dennor (Dinamarca x Noruega) (Mathias x Lukas)…. Y muchas más parejas como: Franada (Francia x Canadá), Pruaus (Prusia x Austria), UsUk (Inglaterra x Ameríca), Sufin (Suecia x Finlandia)… y alguna más…

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo una humilde servidora, solo lo hago con el fin de pasar un buen rato ¡SOLO ESO! Tampoco La historia original de Alicia In Wonderland me pertenece…

.

.

**Noruega In Wonderland**

.

.

* * *

Lukas empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentado en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea, leyendo uno de sus muchos libros. Había pensado en salir a dar un paseo y pasarse por la casa de su hermano, pero el frío que debía de hacer fuera le arrebató las ganas. No le gustaba admitir que se hallaba aburrido porque la casa estuviese sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Esto era debido a que Mathias se hallaba de viaje en la casa de sus antiguos compañeros de "borrachera" como solía decir Berwald. Así pues, decidió dormir un poco para pasar el tiempo. Despertó a la media hora por un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo pues aún se encontraba soñoliento y aturdido. Se encamino hacia la otra habitación y descubrió a cierto rubio buscando en la nevera.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí, ¿no se suponía que deberías estar en el avión? –le preguntó un poco enojado. No hubo repuesta por parte del otro-. Oye, hazme caso cuando te hablo –el mayor sacó su cabeza del electrodoméstico, cerró su puerta y se encaminó al salón pasando por alto a Lukas quién se mostró aún más enojado.

-Tarde… es muy tarde –repetía Mathias mientras miraba un reloj.

-Claro que es tarde, se te escapará el avión –le respondió.

-Tardísimo –el danés se acercó a la chimenea que sorprendentemente se hallaba apagada y se adentró en ella.

-¡¿Qué…?! –se acercó-. Antes estaba encendida –miró la ahora apagada chimenea y el túnel por el cual se fue Mathias-. Anko, ¿Qué estará tramando? –se adentró en el oscuro corredor. Al principio, el pasillo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan repentinamente que Lukas no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y cayó por lo que parecía un pozo. O el pozo era muy profundo, o él caía muy lento, porque Lukas, mientras descendía, tuvo bastante tiempo para mirar alrededor y para preguntarse qué sucedería después y darse cuenta de que ahora mismo llevaba un lindo vestido azul con encajes blancos y cubriéndole las piernas unas medias de rallas negras y blancas. Un lazo negro adornaba su cabeza y lo hacía ver adorable. Miró hacia abajo para ver si le faltaba poco para llegar al suelo más estaba demasiado oscuro como para diferenciar nada. Luego miró hacia las paredes del pozo y observó que estaban cubiertas de armarios y estantes para libros: aquí y allá vio mapas, cuadros, diversos recipientes. Cogió, a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía: _Mermelada de arándanos_, pero vio, con desencanto, que estaba vacío. Lo volvió a depositar en otro estante. Lukas comenzó a hablar para sí mismo pues ya llevaba demasiado tiempo cayendo por aquel pozo.

-¿Cuantos metros he descendido? –Dijo en voz alta-. Tengo que estar bastante profundo –tras varios minutos más Lukas comenzó a sentirse medio dormido y siguió diciéndose en sueños: _Muchos metros… Anko_. Se estaba durmiendo de veras y empezaba a soñar que paseaba con Mathias de la mano y le preguntaba con curiosidad: _¿Anko, tú sabes cuántos metros puede uno estar bajando en un pozo?_ Cuando de pronto fue a dar sobre un montón de cojines. La caída había finalizado. Lukas no sufrió daño alguno, y se levantó de un salto. Miro arriba y todo estaba oscuro. Ante él se abría otro pasadizo, y alcanzó a ver en el a Mathias, que se alejaba a toda prisa. No había que perder tiempo así que Lukas sin vacilar echó a correr y llegó justo a tiempo para oírle decir, mientras doblaba una esquina.

-¡Valla hombre, que tarde se me está haciendo! –Lukas va casi pisándole los talones, pero, cuando giró también la esquina, no vio al danés por ninguna parte. Ahora se encontraba en un vestíbulo amplio, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que pendían del techo. Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas se hallaban cerradas. Al regresar se encontró con una mesa de cristal de tres patas. Lo único que había sobre la mesa era una pequeña llave. Fue probando en todas las cerraduras más todas eran demasiado grandes. De vuelta se fijó en un telón rojo que antes no estaba. Lo corrió y encontró una pequeña puerta. Probó la llave de oro, y vio con un poco de alegría que se ajustaba bien. Lukas abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodilló y al otro lado vio el jardín más maravilloso que podáis imaginar. ¡Qué ganas tenia de salir de aquella sala estresante! Pero ni siquiera podía pasar la cabeza por la puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de antes donde encontró un frasco que contenía un líquido rosa. En el cuello de la botella había una etiqueta, que, con caracteres grandes y hermosos que decía: _Bébeme._

-Beberé –destapó el pequeño recipiente-. Si esto es un sueño no creo que me mate –y bebió todo el contenido-. Que sensación tan extraña, es como si me estuviera encogiendo –y así era, en efecto, ahora media solo veinticinco centímetros. Tal vez ahora podría pasar al jardín. Se acercó a la puerta con la mala suerte de que esta se había cerrado y la llave la dejó sobre la mesa. Se dirigió nuevamente a ver si había algo para cogerla.

-No voy a trepar –decidió al ver la gran altura de la estructura que se alzaba frente de él. Se fijó en que en suelo había una cajita de cristal. La abrió y encontró dentro un diminuto pastel, en el cual se leía la palabra: _Cómeme_. Deliciosamente escrita con grosella.

.

* * *

.

.

-Hay dos posibilidades –dijo pensativo-. Que me haga más grande o que encoja má ó a ambos lados y vio a dos chicos con orejas y rabo de poni. Se acercó a ellos con el dulce-. ¿Queréis comeros esto? A mí no me agradan los pasteles y sería un desperdicio –dijo con tono serio.

-O sea, gracias –el ingenuo chico se comió el dulce y a los pocos segundos comenzó a crecer-. ¡Toris! ¡Auxilio!

-Feliks, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –comenzó a llorar-. Y yo que quería ponerme la camiseta rosa que me compré ayer y ahora, o sea, como que no podre ponérmela –cada vez lloraba más y más. Al moverse un poco Lukas cayó al charco formado por las lágrimas, que se había transformado para él en una especie de mar.

-¡Hmp! –fue el único sonido que emitió. En ese momento oyó como alguien chapoteaba en el charco, no muy lejos de él, y nadó hacia allí para ver de quién se trataba-. Es Emil –reconoció a su hermano-. Emil –lo llamó cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

-Hola –saludó secamente.

-Este sueño es raro –dijo al ver las orejas y cola de ratón que llevaba el islandés-. ¿Por qué llevas orejas?

-Siempre las he llevado –el noruego se extrañó pero no demasiado, con todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora esto le parecía una tontería-. Hace frío, vamos a la orilla.

-Si –ambos nadaron hacia la orilla.

.

* * *

.

.

Una vez en la orilla un grupo de "personas" que también habían caído al mar de lágrimas, se reunió para discutir el modo de secarse. Lo discutieron entre ellos, menos Lukas, que se quedó apartado pues aunque fuera un sueño seguía siendo muy tímido. Por fin Emil, que parecía tener cierta autoridad dentro del grupo, les gritó.

-¡Sentaros y escuchad! –Todos se sentaron formando un círculo y dejándole a él en el centro-. Les contaré una historia que os secara en un santiamén.

-¿Cómo nos secaremos con una historia? –preguntó curioso Lukas.

-Ya verás –comenzó entonces a hablar-. La historia de Islandia se remonta a unos 400 años antes de Cristo, cuando es mencionada por los exploradores griegos, sin embargo, la fecha más significativa y fiable es el año 861 cuando Islandia fue descubierta por el noruego Naddod.

-¡Uf! –fue una de las cosas que se escuchó aparte de murmullos.

-¿Desean algo?

-Sí, tu historia es muy seca pero a nosotros no nos secará –dijo uno de los allí presentes.

-¿Qué proponen pues?

-Yo propongo que se abra un receso en la cesión y que pasemos a la adopción inmediata de remedios más radicales… -dijo Antonio el Dodo español.

-¡Habla de forma que entendamos! –gritó el loro escoces molesto por las extrañas palabras-. No sé lo que quieren decir ni la mitad de esas palabras altisonantes, y es más, ¡creo que tú tampoco sabes lo que significan!

-Lo que iba a decir –siguió el Dodo-. Es que el mejor modo para secarnos sería una Carrera Loca.

-¿Qué es una Carrera Loca? –preguntó Emil curioso.

-La mejor manera de explicarlo es haciéndolo –primero trazó una pista para la carrera en forma de circulo y después todo el grupo se fue colocando dentro de la pista y comenzaron a correr y parar cuando querían. Cuando pasado un rato vio que ya todos estaban secos gritó-. ¡La carrera ha terminado! –todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y preguntaron quien había ganado-. Ganaron todos, por supuesto.

-¿Qué premios tendremos? –cuestionó nuevamente el loro escoces.

-El estar secos –comenzó a reír el Dodo mientras escapaba del loro, ahora furioso.

-Que gente más rara –susurró Lukas.

.

* * *

.

.

Comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de ellos. Al poco rato escuchó el ruido de pisadas a lo lejos. Pensando que podría ser su hermano que venía a hacerle compañía se giró. Erro. Era Mathias, que volvía corriendo y miraba ansiosamente a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido algo. Y Lukas oyó que murmuraba.

-¡El Duque! ¡Arthur! ¡Me hará ejecutar, tan seguro como que las hadas son hadas!

Lukas comprendió que algo raro pasaba con Mathias. Además de su extraña actitud. De su cabeza sobresalían dos orejas blancas como la nieve y en su parte trasera un rabo en forma pompón había aparecido. Como el danés no paraba decidió seguirle. Hasta que se percató de su presencia.

-Tú, él que está ahí de pie, ve a mi casa y tráeme un par de guantes blancos –pidió en forma de orden.

-Anko, ve tú mismo –se cruzó de brazos-. Sabes que me molesta estar de criado.

-¡Que mala persona! –gritó-. Además no te conozco.

-¿Cómo…? –no pudo continuar ya que Mathias se había marchado como un rayo.

Lukas se quedó pensando-. ¿Acaso no era Anko? No, estoy seguro de que era él; Podría ser que se le haya borrado la memoria, de seguro con algún golpe en la cabeza, sí, eso es lo más probable –se echó a andar-. Le seguiré, quizás sepa cómo salir de aquí, si no es un sueño.

.

.

* * *

.

Siguió andando por un buen rato ya que sin darse cuenta había vuelto a perder al danés. De pronto se había adentrado en una especie de jardín gigante. Las cosas a su alrededor eran mucho más grandes que él. Quería volver a crecer pero el gran dilema era ¿cómo? Podría comer algo que lo hiciera crecer pero una nueva pregunta se hizo presente ¿qué? Lukas miró a su alrededor hacia las flores y hojas de hierba, pero no vio nasa que tuviera aspecto de ser la cosa adecuada para ser comida o bebida en esas circunstancias. Allí cerca se erguía una gran seta, casi de la misma altura que Lukas. Y, cuando hubo mirado debajo de ella, y a ambos lados, y detrás, se le ocurrió ver lo que había arriba. Se puso de puntillas, y miró por encima del borde de la seta, y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los ojos de Kiku que vestía totalmente de azul y se hallaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando una gran cantidad de fotografías Yaoi que tenía repartidas en la superficie de la seta. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lukas. Kiku y Lukas se estuvieron mirando un rato en silencio, hasta que el japonés guardó la foto que tenía en su mano.

-Lukas-san, veo que ya ha llegado –dijo mientras recogía las demás fotografías.

-Hola, Japón, ¿sabías que iba a venir? –se asombró un poco pero su rostro se mantenía sin expresión aparente.

-Digamos que fue una corazonada –le sonrió-. Tengo algo que decirle –el noruego no habló pero le prestó atención-. Vigila al conejo blanco.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No.

-¿y bien? –lo apresuró con la mirada.

-Sé que quiere volver a su tamaño original ¿cierto?

-Me conformo con no estar cambiando todo el tiempo, aunque me gustaría ser un poco más alto –confesó finalmente.

-Un lado te hará crecer, el otro te hará disminuir –le comunicó el moreno.

-Un lado ¿de qué? Y el otro lado ¿de qué? –se dijo Lukas para sus adentros.

-De la seta –comentó Kiku, como si el otro se lo hubiera preguntado en voz alta. Lukas cogió dos trozos de distinto sitios de la seta-. Antes de que me vaya, ¿Por qué persigue al conejo blanco?

-Si te refieres a Mathias, no le persigo –habló sin mirarle-. En verdad lo hago para poder salir de aquí.

-Muy bien, con su permiso me retiro –y dicho esto se desvaneció.

-Y ahora –se dijo-. ¿Cuál será cuál? –fue comiendo de ambos trozos hasta quedar en un tamaño que le gustase. Cuando ya estuvo bien retomo el camino y salió del extraño jardín encontrándose con una casa.

.

* * *

…

.

Lukas se quedó mirando la casa uno o dos minutos, y preguntándose qué iba a hacer hasta que un niño se le acerco apresuradamente.

-Por favor, tome esta carta y entréguela al Duque –le pidió entregándole una carta-. Es de la reina, una invitación para que vaya a jugar al croquet –una vez terminó se fue. Lukas se acercó a la casa y se paró frente a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar esta se abrió, y un gran plato salió zumbando por los aires, en dirección a la cabeza de Lukas que por suerte pudo esquivarlo. La puerta se volvió a cerrar. Lukas ya cansado solo quería entregar la carta e irse de ahí así que abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. La puerta daba directamente a una gran cocina, que estaba completamente llena de humo. En el centro estaba Arthur, sentado sobre un taburete de tres patas y con un mochi en los brazos. Alfred se inclinaba sobre el fogón y volteaba lo que parecía carne de hamburguesa.

-Esa carne tiene demasiada pimienta –refunfuñaba el inglés. Pero donde había más pimienta era en el aire. Incluso Alfred estornudaba de vez en cuando, y el mochi también estornudaba. Los únicos que no estornudaban eran el americano y cierto francés semidesnudo con orejas y cola de gato que al parecer había atrapado a un canadiense vestido de oso.

-Chico ¿Sabrías decirme por qué sonríe de esa manera ese gato? –preguntó una chica húngara que al parecer servía en la casa.

-No sé –contestó secamente.

-Jajá es muy fácil es por qué le quiere… -le susurró algo al oído-. ¿No crees?

-E-eso –se ruborizo ligeramente por las cosas que tenía la mujer.

- S'il vous plaît, agradecería que no dijeras cosas extrañas sobre mí –se acercó el Francés arrastrando consigo a Matthew-. Sonrió porque soy el gato Cheshire, por eso sonrió, no por otra cosa extraña que te contara esa mujer.

-¡Ja! admite que en el fondo lo ibas a hacer… -y así siguieron discutiendo.

-Esto… disculpe ¿esa carta es para el Duque? –inquirió el canadiense tímido.

-Si –fue la respuesta que dio Lukas.

-¿Quiere que la entregue por usted?

-Sí, gracias –Francis que se encontraba discutiendo con Elizabeta al ver como su niño hablaba con el desconocido se puso algo molesto.

- Attendez! No estarás intentando quitarme a Mon amour Matthew, pas vrai?

-No.

- Très bien –al poco rato el Duque se acercó a Lukas y le dio el mochi.

-Cuídalo mientras me voy a cambiar –miró a los que se encontraban detrás de él-. Se lo dejaría a Matthew pero el pervertido gato está acechándolo a cada rato.

-Si –cogió a la bolita de parecido idéntico a Alfred. Al rato en la cocina solo se encontraban Lukas, Alfred y mochimerica.

-Ya puedes irte yo me encargo de mi pequeño –cogió en brazos al mochi.

-¿Tú pequeño? –preguntó un tanto extrañado por la mirada paterna del americano.

-¿No lo sabes? Este… –señalando al mochi-. Este es hijo de Arthur y mío.

-Su hijo… -repitió.

-Claro ¿a qué se parece a mí?

-Sí, hasta en la forma de comer comida basura –había bajado el anglosajón-. Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo ya te puedes ir –sin tener que decirlo dos veces el noruego salió de la casa y se acercó a un gran árbol donde, bajo su sombra, se encontraba el gato Cheshire/Francis sentado con Matthew dormido en su regazo. El gato cuando vio a Lukas, se limitó a sonreír.

-Oye, ¿podrías decirme que camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?

-eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar –respondió el gato.

-… siempre que llegue a alguna parte –añadió.

-Siempre llegaras a alguna parte.

-¡Dime ya! –se le agotaba la paciencia en ese lugar.

-Vale, calma –rio-. Un camino te llevara a casa del sombrerero y el otro con la Liebre de Marzo, escojas el camino que escojas los dos están locos así que no importa mucho cual tomes.

-Si, como no más locos –susurró-. Pronto yo también lo estaré.

-Si no lo estás ya –agregó el gato francés.

.

.

* * *

.

Antes de llegar a su destino se encontró con un gran letrero que ponía: Aquí vive la Liebre de Marzo. Siguió adelante y vio como habían puesto una mesa bajo un árbol, delante de la casa, y la Liebre de Marzo y el sombrerero estaban tomando el té. Sentado entre ellos había un Lirón, que dormía profundamente.

-¡Lukas! ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? –preguntó el simpático Tino mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. Sin decir nada se sentó en un extremo de la mesa.

-¡Lukas! ¿Quieres té? –preguntó Peter.

-Si –el finlandés, desde la otra punta de la mesa deslizó por sobre la mesa una taza, la tetera, el azucarero y una cuchara.

-Sírvete –dijo amablemente-. ¿Te apetece un dulce? -ya estaba preparado para lanzarlo.

-No, gracias –se puso té en la taza y dio un sorbo contemplando al dormido griego que parecía no querer despertar.

-¿Por cierto mamá? –Llamó la atención Peter-. ¿Es lo mismo decir "me gusta lo que tengo" que "lo que tengo me gusta"?

-Creo que si –respondió el sombrerero.

-Y sería lo mismo decir –añadió Heracles en medio de sueños-. "respiro cuando duermo" que "cuando duermo respiro"

-Si –dijeron los otros dos. Aquí la conversación se acabó y se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Creo que deberían encontrar una mejor manera de matar el tiempo –dijo Lukas.

-Si conocieras al Tiempo tan bien como lo conozco yo –dijo Tino-. No hablarías de matarlo. ¡El Tiempo es muy bueno en el fondo!

-No sé a qué te refieres –protestó.

-Claro que no, si no, no te atreverías a intentar matar al Tiempo.

-¿Quién es el Tiempo? –preguntó el lirón soñoliento-. Parece como si estuvieras casado con él.

-¡Estoy casado con el Tiempo!

-¿Eso es posibles?

-Pues claro, Berwald, aunque parezca muy serio es muy amable con las personas –respondió.

-¿Hablamos de una persona o de una cosa? –cuestionó el griego nuevamente dormido.

-Una persona, yo jamás me casaría con una cosa.

-Y mira que te costó aceptar ese hecho, pobre papá lo paso algo mal –soltó la Liebre de Marzo.

-Me voy ya –se despidió Lukas con la mano.

-Adiós –respondieron los otros para retomar la conversación.

…

* * *

.

.

Lukas vio que en un árbol había una puerta. Como todo lo que había visto hoy era extraño se apresuró a entrar. Una vez más se encontró en el gran vestíbulo, muy cerca de la mesita de cristal. Esta vez hizo las cosas bien. Primero cogió la llave y la guardó, y luego comió de la seta que guardó para encogerse. Abrió y se adentró en el estrecho pasadizo y entonces estuvo por fin en el maravilloso jardín, entre las flores multicolores y las frescas fuentes. Un gran rosal se alzaba cerca de la entrada del jardín. Sus rosas eran blancas, pero dos jardineros se encontraban ocupados pintándolas de rojo.

-¡Ten cuidado estúpido Fratello! –gritaba el que parecía el mayor de los dos gemelos.

-Ve~ lo siento –se disculpaba el otro.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué miras? –le preguntó a Lukas que los miraba.

-¿Por qué pintáis las rosas blancas de rojo?

-¿Qué por qué? Pues porque no quiero que la Reina me mande a cortar la cabeza –comentó Lovino.

-Vale –y sin preguntar más nada sé quedo mirándolos.

-Qué tipo más raro –comentaron los gemelos al unísono. En ese momento, Feliciano, dio un grito.

-¡La Reina! ¡La Reina! –Lovino dejo de pintar y se posicionó al lado de su hermano y de Lukas. Se escuchó una marcha: Rojo, negro, rojo… negro, rojo. Primero aparecieron diez soldados, seguidos por los que serían los invitados. Entre ellos pudo ver unas largas orejas blancas provenientes de Mathias. Este hablaba atropelladamente, muy nervioso, sonriendo sin ton ni son, y no advirtió la presencia del noruego. Al final de todos ellos avanzaban los supuestos "Reyes" El Rey y La Reina de Corazones. Cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos tres, todos miraron a Lukas.

-¿Quién es este? –Preguntó la reina que en verdad, no era ni más ni menos que Roderich-. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Me llamo… -se quedó pensando-*¿Se supone que él es la reina? Este sitio es extraño y al parecer nadie se acuerda de mí… salvo Tino, Peter y Kiku…creo que debería imitar la forma de hablar de ellos. Eso haré * -concluyó sus pensamientos-. Me llamo Lukas Bonnewiik, su majestad –contestó cortésmente.

-¿Y esos dos? –le preguntó por los italianos.

-¿Cómo yo podría saberlo? –se hizo el desentendido. Roderich le envió una mirada de superioridad, cosa que no le agradó-. No es asunto mío –elevó el tono de voz.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Por insolente! –gritó con furia.

-¡Kesese! Roddy, considera que solo se trata de un niño –Gilbert palmeó la espalda de Roderich para que se tranquilizara.

-Ustedes dos, si pensabais que no me daría cuenta de que intentabais ocultar las rosas rojas –se acercó al rosal-. Os ha salido mal la jugada –los miró-. ¡Que les corten la cabeza! –todos se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, salvo un soldado que se encargaría de cortarles la cabeza. Los hermanos comenzaron a llorar y suplicar por sus vidas. Cuando el cortejo se hallaba lo suficientemente alejado apareció Antonio el Dodo español, que se acercó.

-Puesto que sus cabezas quieren observar rodando por los suelos, será mejor que vengáis conmigo a mi casa –sonrió.

-¡¿Y por qué a tu casa Bastardo?! –gritó Lovino.

-Allí estaréis a salvo, yo le diré a la reina que cumplí con lo debido –habló el soldado alemán-. Y tú –mirando a Lukas-. Si te preguntan –lo interrumpió.

-Diré que les cortaste la cabeza –no paraba de mirar hacia las personas que se alejaban-. Vamos –ambos comenzaron a andar hasta que se juntaron con las demás personas.

-¿Sabes jugar al croquet? –la pregunta de Roderich lo cogió por sorpresa.

-No.

-¡Que soso! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! –volvió a ordenar.

-Oye, Roddy, recuerda que es solo un niño, es normal que no sepa –volvió a defenderle Gilbert.

-Es verdad –meditó un rato-. Pues observa bien como se juega para que a la próxima sepas –hiso una seña-. ¡Andando! –vociferó. Lukas se unió a ellos preguntándose qué cosas extrañas pasarían ahora.

-Hace… ¡un día espléndido! –habló una voz a su lado. El noruego estaba andando al lado del conejo blanco, que le miraba sonriente.

-Si –respondió-. ¿Dónde está el Duque?

-¡Calla! ¡Calla! –Dijo Mathias en voz baja mirando ansiosamente a sus espaldas, y después acercó su boca al oído de Lukas-. Ha sido condenado a muerte.

-¿Por qué motivo? –se sonrojó ante la proximidad del rostro.

-¿Has dicho "pobrecillo"?

-He dicho ¿Por qué motivo?

-Le dio un sopapo a la reina… -volvió a mirar a todos los lados asegurándose de que nadie les estuviera escuchando-. Lo ocurrido fue que el Duque llegó bastante tarde, y la reina dijo…

-¡Todos a sus sitios! –gritó la reina con voz de trueno.

-Ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión, nos vemos pequeño –Mathias se alejó corriendo.

-No me digas pequeño… -susurro mientras lo observaba alejarse. Todos se pusieron a correr en todas direcciones, tropezando unos con otros. Sin embargo, unos minutos después ocupaban sus sitios, y empezó el partido. Lukas no quería participar ni tampoco quedarse mirando como lelo. A lo lejos vio al gato Cheshire y decidió acercarse.

-¿Qué tal estas? –le dijo el gato francés cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Lukas solamente lo saludó con un gesto "No le apetecía hablar con un loco que sabe el estado en el que se encuentra".

-¿Qué te parece la reina? –comentó el gato en voz baja.

-No me gusta nada, es tan exagerada… -se dio cuenta de que el mencionado apareció tras de él-. …tan exageradamente bueno en el croquet, que nada tienen que hacer los demás –Roderich sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió su camino.

-¡He! ¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó el rey que también pasaba por ahí.

-Es el gato Cheshire.

-No me gusta su aspecto.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo soy de clase alta! ¡Mi aspecto siempre es el mejor!

-Bueno, si tanto insistes, puedes besar mi asombrosa mano –rio el rey.

-Prefiero no hacerlo –puso cara de repugnancia.

-No seas impertinente –dijo Gilbert-. ¡Y no me mires de esa manera!

-Este gato puede mirarle como le plazca, mon mí –le respondió acariciándose su cabello.

-Bueno, pues hay que eliminarlo –dijo con decisión-. ¡Cariño! ¡Elimina a Francis! –le ordenó a Roderich que pasaba por ahí, nuevamente.

-Hmm… dos cosas, primero ¡no me digas "cariño" en público! Y segunda, el gato francés tiene cara de pervertido, si no lo eliminamos mis subordinados estarán en constante peligro –cogió aire-. ¡Que le corten la…!

-Es-espere –se oyó una vocecita-. Es mi gato, no puede cortarle la cabeza –Mathew apareció tras Lukas, aunque llevaba todo el rato con ellos, y no parecía querer acercarse más a la Reina.

-¿Es tú gato? Pues si te agrada, tienes un gusto bien raro –miró al minino que a su vez miraba al canadiense-. Supongo que si le cortamos la cabeza llorarás –Gilbert levantó al francés y lo llevó donde el otro lo esperaba-. Aquí tienes y deberías amarrarlo para que no se te escape.

-Muchas gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Vamos Francis.

-Merci –le beso las mejillas haciendo que Matthew se ruborizara. Se giró para ver a Lukas-. ¿Bienes con nosotros?

-No gracias, daré una vuelta. Adiós –agregó secamente.

-Como gustes -y todos se fueron, incluidos el Rey y la Reina. Creyendo que no había nadie dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Y ese suspiro? –la voz se le hizo familiar.

-… -era Mathias que al irse a su casa se percató del joven.

-¿No tienes casa?

-Está muy lejos –recordó que ahí nadie le conocía salvo Tino, Kiku y Peter. Aunque no sabía el porqué.

-¡Vente a mi casa! No es muy grande pero es acogedora –ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Por mucho que olvides, no cambias –susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó. Y sin contestarle el noruego comenzó a seguirle. Anduvieron cerca de media hora hasta llegar a una linda casita, en cuya puerta brillaba una placa de oro con el nombre: C. Blanco grabado en ella. Entraron. El interior era más acogedor de lo que el menor hubiera esperado-. Sígueme –le pidió. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un pequeño dormitorio, muy ordenado, con una mesita junto a la ventana y una gran cama pegada a la pared-. Dormirás aquí, no es gran cosa pero se está bien.

-¿Tú tienes otro dormitorio?

-No, pero dormiré en el sofá –volvió a sonreír-. Eres raro sabes.

-Como quieras –aunque parecía indiferente en el interior le impresionaba el hecho de que el mayor no le dijera que podrían dormir juntos. No es que quisiera que durmieran juntos, es que seguro el otro Mathias se lo hubiera propuesto.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo tengo tanta hambre –juntos volvieron a descender las escaleras y entraron a la cocina. El menor, se sentó a observar como el otro cocinaba y se movía de un lado a otro-. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

-No.

-Ok –siguió a lo suyo.

-¿A qué te referías con lo de que soy raro?

-Pues… -pensó como decirlo sin ofender-. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero llevas un vestido y eres un chico ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿eso era todo?

-Sí.

-En mi opinión tu eres más raro –captó la atención de Mathias-. Eres un chico que lleva puestas unas orejas y no solo eso, sino una cola de conejo.

-Soy el Conejo Blanco –rio-. Así como el Gato Cheshire lleva orejas y cola de gato.

-Y no recuerdas.

-Recordar, ¿el qué?

-Todo fuera de aquí –lo miró serio-. Esto es un sueño.

-Me temo que no ¡jeje! Fuertes ocurrencias –se acercó a la mesa, colocó los platos y cubiertos-. Y fuera del sueño ¿que soy?, ¿la personificación de un país, un viejo rey de una panda de barbaros y tú y yo vivimos juntos? –carcajeó ante la idea descabellada que en verdad no era tan loca.

-Así es –aseguró, dejando perplejo al otro.

-¿Y vivimos juntos? –un ligero rubor se apareció en su rostro-. Pero… si eso fuera cierto solo somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro, no pienses cosas extrañas –nunca se había parado a pensar que, que, el que estuvieran viviendo juntos podría parecer otra cosa. Que fueran muy cercanos mutuamente. Ese "juntos" de ser amantes. Ni en sueños –pensó lo dicho y lo miró.

-No, no, yo no pienso cosas raras… es solo que, desde un punto de vista diferente es raro –continuó cocinando. Cuando ya estuvo hecha la comida, sirvió la mesa y comieron en silencio.

-Eres diferente –rompió el hielo-. El otro Mathias es hiperactivo, no me deja leer tranquilo, siempre está buscando pleitos y cosas por el estilo.

-Te cae mal –afirmó. No hubo respuesta por parte de Lukas. Terminaron de comer, recogieron la mesa y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el noruego se fue temprano de la casa.

.

* * *

.

.

Lukas iba saliendo de la casa cuando se oyó a lo lejos un grito: ¡Se abre el juicio! Cuando finalizo se echó a correr.

Cuando llego a la sala, el rey y la reina de Corazones estaban sentados en sus tronos, y había una gran multitud congregada a su alrededor. Se fijó en que cerca del rey estaba el Conejo Blanco-. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido si Salí primero? –siguió mirando. Justo en el centro de la sala había una mesa y encima de ella una gran bandeja de tartas. Al parecer el juez seria el mismo rey. En el estrado había doce "personas" que serían los jurados. El juicio comenzaba.

-¡Representante, lee la acusación! –ordeno el rey. Y entonces Mathias desenrollo el pergamino, y leyó:

La Reina cocino varias tartas

Un día de verano azul,

El ruso se apodero de esas tartas

Y se las llevó a Siberia.

-Llama al primer testigo –pidió el rey.

-¡Primer testigo! –el primer testigo era en Sombrerero que apareció con una taza de té en una mano y en la otra pan con mantequilla.

-Discúlpenme, más cuando fui convocado no había terminado de tomar el té –se disculpó Tino. Miró a la Liebre de Marzo, que, del brazo del lirón, lo había seguido hasta aquí.

-Quítate tú sombrero.

-No es mío.

-¡Lo robaste!

-Soy sombrerero ninguno es mío, solo los vendo.

-Entendido.

-¡Di lo que tengas que declarar! –pidió Roderich no muy amable.

-Soy un pobre hombre, majestad, que se dedica a vender sombreros además del estrés que da…

-¿Quién da estrés?

-El tiempo.

-Prosigue.

-Pues no tengo nada más que aportar.

-Si eso es todo lo que sabes, ya puedes bajar del estrado y sentarte –siguió diciendo el rey.

-Prefiero irme a tomar el té –sonrió.

-Puedes irte –y el sombrerero salió volando de la sala, sin esperar siquiera al Tiempo.

-¡Llamad al segundo testigo! –esta vez fue Roderich quien dio la orden.

-¡Segundo testigo! ¡El cocinero del Duque! –en la puerta apareció Alfred que traía en brazos al mochi.

-Discúlpenme pero si entro el bebé se pondrá a llorar.

-Solo es una pregunta, ¿de qué están hechas las tartas?

-De pimienta, por supuesto –aclaró-. Lo sé por qué el Hero le dio la receta a su majestad.

-Ya puede irse y que venga el tercer testigo.

-¡El tercer testigo!

-Que suba al estrado Lukas –todos los presentes lo miraron con caras extremadamente extrañas. El noruego llegó donde el estrado.

-¿Qué sabes tú de este asunto?

-Nada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada.

-En ese caso el ruso es el culpable.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!

-No –gruñó Lukas.

-¡Cállate!

-No, si no hay pruebas no lo pueden acusar de ser culpable.

-Si osas a discutirme ¡cortadle la cabeza! –y todos los que estaban en la sala se abalanzaron sobre Lukas. Mathias de le quedó mirando sin decir palabra.

-¡Mathias! ¡Ayúdame! –en vez de auxiliarlo comenzó a carcajearse se él. Eso le dolió enormemente. Y poco rato se vio que no podía quitárselos de encima y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Hasta que….

.

* * *

.

.

-¡Noru! –gritaba Mathias zarandeándolo-. Por lo que más quieras ¡despierta! –El danés estaba a punto de que le diera una crisis nerviosa-. ¡Lukas! –por fin el menor se removió en sus brazos y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Anko?... –susurró.

-¿Quién si no? ¡Jajá! –Rio-. ¡Wau! Me tenías preocupado. Cuando llegué a casa te vi durmiendo en el sillón y pensé en dejarte dormir un poco más pero de pronto comenzaste a gritar y me llamabas pidiendo ayuda ¿Qué clase de sueño estabas teniendo?

-Fue un sueño muy extraño, Emil llevaba orejas y cola de ratón, Tino era un sombrerero loco y reconocía que estaba casado con Su que era el Tiempo y que Peter era su hijo que, a su vez, era la Liebre de Marzo.

-¡Jajajaja! –carcajeó el danés.

-El Rey era Gilbert y La Reina era Roderich y no paraba de gritar ¡que le corten la cabeza! Y tú ibas vestido de conejo.

-Sí que debió de ser raro, porque nunca te había visto hablar tanto –lo miró calmado y se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?

-¿Qué?... –verdaderamente llevaba un vestido-. No me digas que…

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando llegué Emil salía con una caja y tu ropa. No le pregunté el por qué.

-… -ahora mismo Lukas trazaba un plan de venganza contra su hermanito-. Por cierto Anko, ¿no se supone que te irías a quedar con tus "amigos"?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Qué? –se preguntó si sucedió algo grabe.

-No quería dejarte solo –esperó un regaño que nunca llegó-. ¿No te molesta?

-¿Debería?

-No sé –admitió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –repitió.

-¿Por qué no querías dejarme solo?

-Pues porque aunque siempre me dices que soy molesto, que no te dejo respirar tranquilamente y demás, yo no quiero separarme de tí –Lukas se ruborizó levemente-. ¿Tú que dices? Si no quieres que este aquí pueda irme, creo que en una hora sale otro avión…

-Quédate con migo –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-No lo voy a repetir.

-Vale, vale –sabía que, para que el menor volviera a repetir eso pasarían muchísimos años-. Ya es tarde, será mejor que vallamos a dormir cada uno a su cuarto –Mathias subió los dos primeros escalones y se giró para mirar al noruego-. A menos que quieras dormir conmigo –comenzó a reír ante la idiotez pues el otro le daría una negativa.

-Si –y dejando a su "mejor amigo" con la boca abierta, se dirigió a la habitación del mayor-. Apresúrate o me dormiré sin ti.

-Vo-voy –ambos se prepararon y se acomodaron bajo las mantas.

-Oye –hablo Lukas-. Si un montón de gente se me echara arriba ¿Qué harías?

-Está claro que me abriría paso y te sacaría ¿Por qué?

-Por nada… -y serró sus ojos-. Anko, te quiero –susurro y Mathias pensando que lo había dicho ya en un profundo sueño, lo abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, Noru –apretó más el abrazo.

-Creo que si me sigues apretando moriré –se quedó mirándolo.

-¡¿No te habías dormido?! –se sobresaltó.

-No.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Fin

Y así termina otro Fic… como siempre decimos todos… dejad un review que se les agradecerá eternamente y si me dejan de paso un lindo Canadá se los agradezco.

También acepto críticas, siempre constructivas, no destructivas porque cogeré el bastón mágico de Rusia (tubería) y…

…KolKolKolKolKolKolKol…


End file.
